「Ｗａｒｍｔｈ」
by Leia-Kuroia
Summary: [KonoShin] Ch.2: ["You're doing it again." He says, giving my head another pat. "That sad sigh that makes me feel that you're thinking about something that hurts you."]
1. Chapter 1

"Shintaro?"

I turned my head to the source of the voice. Blearily, I tilted my head to the side as a sign that I had heard him. The person sighed and shook his head.

"You're burning up. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

I tried to shake my head. I didn't want to go back to bed. I don't want to go back to seeing those things from a past that I'd rather not remember.

The many times my friends died over and over for the sake of protecting Mary…the many times I saw my best friend kill them.

That very best friend who now stood in front of me with a hand on my forehead.

"Shintaro, please don't be stubborn. You know what happened last time, didn't you?" He was concerned, that much I know. He may not always show emotion, but Konoha really does care in his own way.

"Shintaro?" He calls again.

"Mm?" I reply, leaning my head on his shoulder as he tried sitting me up on the couch. My sight was already failing me. I really hated getting sick.

"Back to the bedroom?" He tells me, tilting his head to the side.

Reluctantly, I agreed. It won't do well to try to deny him in the first place. Slowly standing up, he held a hand out to me as we both made our way to my room. Ene had been sent along with my younger sister and the others, promising to tell me everything they did for the day.

"So that Master can be there in a way as well!"

Was what she had reasoned at the time and I could only give a small smile and laid back on my bed as they left. I hadn't expected Konoha to stay and try and take care of me though. Last time it was Seto, now it was Konoha. I wonder why they all try to take care of me whenever I get sick? It's not like that if it's with Mary…

"Shintaro?" I heard him call again. I didn't even notice that we were already in my bedroom and he had already managed to lie me back down on the bed. With a soft sigh, I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You were staring into space just now." He states, pink hues meeting my dull ebony ones. Really, how many times has he called my name now? Too many to count, I guess.

"Sorry." I told him, "I've been thinking about something."

"Something?" He tilts his head to the side again. Sometimes Konoha's personality really gets to me.

But I really don't mind such a thing. He's the first friend—no scratch that, first real friend that's gotten this close to me after so long.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Okay, so instead of updating [Regret], I made a new story -facedesk- I'm really sorry guys but my Kuroha muse doesn't seem to want to cooperate in regards to that route. Don't worry though! I managed to write at least a couple of paragraphs for its second part!

Anyway, this one's surprisingly a KonoShin fanfic revolving more on friendship. (I honestly fail on the romance department so... -shrugs-). I hope you do enjoy and leave reviews so I can correct any mistake or something along those lines!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Leia here! I actually already finished this chapter last month but was too lazy to post both this and the first chapter /shot Again, none of this belongs to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I actually didn't expect for it to be a lot longer than the last one, that's for sure! Without further ado, here's the second chapter of [Warmth]!

**「Ｗａｒｍｔｈ」**

**Fandom:** Kagerou Project

**Pairing**: KonoShin (Konoha x Shintaro)

**Warning**: Incoherence and confusion near the middle due to me writing this at 4am and being totally sleep deprived and for my Shintaro muse being sick as heck. Also, warning for upcoming angst and maybe spoilers for those that don't know some of the trivias about KagePro.

* * *

I open my eyes to the sound of light snoring beside me. I blinked. Just when had I fallen asleep? Turning my head to the side, I notice Konoha sleeping just on my bedside, a calm look on his face. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. He really is a good person just like Haruka…

_Of course he is. He's Haruka without memories and a slightly modified body. Don't forget those facts, Shintaro._ I mentally scolded myself, sitting up on the bed while being careful not to wake Konoha. Just that action sent my vision spinning. Guess I wasn't all that healthy yet.

"Nnh…" I hear Konoha groaning and a bit of shuffling on the end of my bed before I found glazed pink hues staring at me. "Ah."

"Er...morning..?" I tried to smile, a bit embarrassed at the situation. I'm starting to regret not being sociable.

"Morning." He replies, nodding just a bit as he wipes the sleep off his eyes. "Feeling better?"

Should I lie? Nah, he'd see right through it. Probably. Konoha can be really perceptive at times.

"A bit. Though I guess I got up too fast." I tell him, holding my head as I close my eyes. I can feel a headache coming up. "Head hurts…"

"You're hurting?" He inquires. I then hear the sound of the bed creaking as another weight is added to it. Wait where exactly was he sitting-

"K-Konoha-?!"

"Shintaro's hurting. I don't really know how to help but maybe…" He trails off, giving my head a light pat.

I really can't understand this guy. But that's something I really like about him at the same time. The same traits that _they_ had...ah, I really don't know how to react to this. How do I react to the person-to the one who'd end up murdering my friends in a crazed frenzy-hugging me so close? And patting my head like that?

"Shintaro? Are you feeling alright now?"

_How could I feel alright when you're suddenly holding me like this?! _I wanted to say that but...Konoha really does feel warm. Even if he is an android, he's surprisingly warm…

"Shintaro?"

"Mm...'m alright." I mumble in reply, burying my head in his chest. It's really warm. Without noticing it, I felt Konoha's hands wrap around my body. One over my waist, the other still on my head, giving it a light pat. I let out a soft sigh.

"Konoha." I called, looking up at him. "Thanks."

A blink and a small smile graced his lips as he hugged me closer. "You don't have to be thankful." He says, "Shintaro took care of me too so it's my turn to take care of you."

Was it really like that? I only helped him in the most simplest of ways. Before I found out that he was Haruka, I just took care of him in a way that I thought would be less troublesome for me. Thinking about it now though...it somewhat makes me feel a bit bad.

I've been too selfish. I had taken Ayano's kindness for granted and now look where that had landed me. Even Haruka and Takane's company-how could I have been so selfish?

_**What an ugly way to live.**_

I remembered those words that the other you spoke. How true it was for someone as rotten as me. I don't deserve even this kind of treatment. If only you could notice that, Konoha.

"Again." He suddenly spoke. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Eh?"

"You're doing it again." He says, giving my head another pat. "That sad sigh that makes me feel that you're thinking about something that hurts you."

Ah, as I thought, he really is quite perceptive when given the chance. I know I can't lie to him like this.

"I just remembered something." I answered, looking away. With that kind of worried expression on his face, I can't help but remember Haruka. "But it's nothing too important."

"Liar."

I sighed. When like this, it's hard to get passed you, isn't it? "It's nothing, Konoha. Just...something from the past." I hoped that he'd let it be. This is just something that I didn't want to openly talk about with anyone. Not just yet.

Noticing that I won't be saying anything else regarding the matter, Konoha nodded.

And promptly flipped me over so we'd switch places.

"Wha-Konoha what're you doing-?!" I yell as a mind crushing headache hits me dead on. Getting flipped like that is not good for a sick person! Just what is this guy thinkin-

"Oof!"

My head was spinning. These sudden actions were getting too much for me. Keeping my eyes shut, I grip at Konoha's shirt, my hand shaking a bit from the weakened feeling. I think I just got a migraine from that.

"Konoha what-" He cuts me off before I had a chance to say anything more as he hugged me even closer, turning to the side so that my head would be on the pillow and his arm and my body resting against his. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit at that.

"Shintaro shouldn't lie." He said. "But if Shintaro feels that he can't tell anyone about it then…" He places his chin on top of my head, running his hand over my hair before continuing. "I won't ask anymore."

"Konoha…" I mutter, feeling a tad bit guilty. "Maybe one day I'll tell you about it."

I heard him mumble something under his breath before a sigh. Was he mad? Did I actually make him mad? But his earlier tone didn't imply it or anything!

"I-I'm so-"

"It's okay." He sighs, playing a bit with my hair again. "It's okay, Shintaro."

Was it really? I couldn't help but think that it wasn't. Konoha, are you really okay with this? I felt my headache worsen. The guilty thoughts that I have in my mind are starting to overflow. Memories added to those thoughts...it hurts. It hurts too much.

I felt my consciousness slipping. The many thoughts in my mind going around without mercy made it feel like my head would be split in two. I unconsciously grip tighter on Konoha's shirt as I fell back asleep, not noticing his worried calls.

* * *

Soooo, how'd you all like the chapter? Reviews are quite welcome and don't worry, Shintaro won't be suffering forever! Well, hopefully anyway. I hope this chapter was quite alright with you all and that hopefully, I didn't make it too confusing -facedesk-

Again, thank you for reading and I hope to see you all again on the next update!


End file.
